closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhymesayers Pictures
Rhymesayers Pictures was a motion picture production company and a distributor founded in 1979 by Hatuey de Camps. Its divisions included Rhymesayers Entertainment. 1st logo (1984-1999) Nickname: "Whales" Logo: On a black background, we see the word "RHYMESAYERS PICTURES", that spins out and spins in with "A VIACOM COMPANY" we see the words "RHYMESAYERS PICTURES" and "A VIACOM COMPANY". Closing logos: *but the text reads as either from 1984-1993: "PRODUCED BY RHYMESAYERS PICTURES", "RELEASED BY RHYMESAYERS PICTURES", "DISTRIBUTED BY RHYMESAYERS PICTURES", "PRODUCED AND RELEASED BY RHYMESAYERS PICTURES", "PRESENTED BY RHYMESAYERS PICTURES", " DISTRIBUTED, PRODUCED AND RELEASED BY RHYMESAYERS PICTURES", or "DISTRIBUTED, PRESENTED, PRODUCED AND RELEASED BY RHYMESAYERS PICTURES". *but the text reads as if from 1993-present: "A RHYMESAYERS PICTURES PRESENTATION". FX/SFX: Viacom Subbed Rhymesayers Pictures. Cheesy Factor: Whale is an Animal. Music/Sounds: Four synthesized dramatic-yet-simple ascending tones, and then a synth version of the 1990 Viacom theme music, also known as the "Wigga-Wigga" music. The actual "wigga-wigga" sounds and the famed voice-over are all absent. Kettledrums are heard as "PICTURES" zooms in. None for the closing variant. Availability: Rare. Uncommon. Can be seen on Revenge of the Nerds (1984), Commando (1985), Jumpin' Jack Flash (1986), Predator (1987), ETC.. Can be seen on 1984-1993, 1993-1999 TriStar Pictures Library. Availability Variant: It is on the Media Home Entertainment and Fox Video 1993 VHS, the 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 2002 DVD, the Tower Movie Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 2006 VCD Release of a 1992 Film Rock-A-Doodle and he looks on the MGM/UA Home Entertainment 1998 DVD & VHS Release of a 1997 Film The Pest. Can become on the CC & J Entertainment 1998 VCD Release of a 1984 Film The Natural. 20th Century Fox Drew Something on Him. If he has a talk with MGM, he'll sometimes often to throw something at him. Scare Factor: It can range from Low to Nightmare. The loud, bombastic fanfare can scare a lot of people. 2nd logo (2000-2006) Nicknames: "Whales II", "Klin" Logo: On a black background, we see the word "RHYMESAYERS PICTURES", that spins out and spins in with "A VIACOM COMPANY" we see the words "RHYMESAYERS PICTURES" and "A VIACOM COMPANY". Closing logos: Same as 1st Logo until January 3, 2006. FX/SFX: Same as 1st Logo Cheesy Factor: Whale is an Animal. Music/Sounds: Four synthesized dramatic-yet-simple ascending tones, and then a synth version of the 1990 Viacom theme music, also known as the "Wigga-Wigga" music. The actual "wigga-wigga" sounds and the famed voice-over are all absent. Kettledrums are heard as "PICTURES" zooms in. None for the closing variant. Availability: Rare. Uncommon. Seen on films during this period until this logo's retirement in 2006. Can be seen on The Emperor's New Groove (2000), Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002), Finding Nemo (2003), ETC.. Can be seen on 2000-2003, 2003-2006 TriStar Pictures Library. Availability Variant: He has gone defunct just like Viacom. Scare Factor: Medium to High. As the bombastic fanfare is still here. Final Note: Rhymesayers Pictures was Merged with TriStar Pictures and Folded into TriStar Pictures. Category:Logos Category:1980s production logos Category:1990s production logos Category:2000s production logos Category:Old Logos Category:Real Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Production Logos Category:New Logos Category:Fake Logos Category:Defunct Category:Watercooler Category:Production Companies Category:Film production companies Category:Viacom Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment